biblewikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Jesus Christ
Rejecting Salvation I want to mention that the "Jesus Christ" Page here currently makes it sound like He saved all of humanity, compensated for all of humanity's wrong-doings, and every human being has been saved from their sins and don't have to do anything. But that's not really true. It's true that Jesus Christ died for our sins and rose again on the third day, but if you reject Jesus and never accept Him, then you're not going to go to Heaven. If you reject Him, then you'll have to pay for your sins in Hell and the Lake of Fire. Everyone's sinned and come short of the glory of God. (Romans 3:23)Romans 3:23 And getting into Heaven isn't something we can just earn. Our good works are like filthy rags to God. (Isaiah 64:6)Isaiah 64:6 A wicked man can't even plow a field without it being sin. (Proverbs 21:4)Proverbs 21:4 That's why God had to make salvation a gift. (Romans 6:23)Romans 6:23 (Ephesians 2:8–9)Ephesians 2:8–9 Yes, if you believe that Jesus Christ is the Son of God, and you ask Jesus to come into your heart and forgive you of your sins, Jesus will forgive you and you will go to Heaven one day. (Romans 10:9)Romans 10:9 But if you don't accept Jesus--if you do nothing, then you won't be saved from your sins and you'll go to Hell. Jesus already paid the price for your sins. It's paid in full. But you still need to actually accept that gift! If it were only up to God, then everyone would go to Heaven. (1 Timothy 2:1-9)1 Timothy 2:1-9 (2 Peter 3:9)2 Peter 3:9 But God gave us free will so we can decide for ourselves if we want to reject or accept Jesus. And unfortunately, more people end up going to Hell. (Matthew 7:13-14)Matthew 7:13-14 Jesus is the only way for us to get to Heaven (John 14:6)John 14:6 and I think this Page needs to make that a bit more obvious. :REFERENCES: --Dynaboom (talk) 08:52, June 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: I do agree with what you are saying. Feel free to add more about that on this article (this article is far beyond completion in what it should be from important Characteristics to the biography, it just is far below what it should be ). Just a side note its uncessary to list the verses in paranthesis rather just add each verse or verse set on a cite and it will give the link to the referenc ein the list. Thanks, Superdadsuper, Biblicalapedia Administrator and Bureaucrat Expanded synopsis of bio. What do you think? Jesus of Nazareth (2 BC - AD 33) is the Messiah (Hebrew), or the Christ (Greek). Both words mean "the anointed one." The title appears with the name Jesus in the very first verse of both Mark and Matthew. Mark 1:1; Matthew 1:1 Being in the form of God, he became man, willingly coming to earth to die a horrible death.Php. 2:6-8 This was not in vain, for he rose from the dead to go to Heaven in a body designed to last forever. In rising -- or being raised -- from death he proved that he was indeed the Son of God.I will fill in references later. Having lived a life without sin, he entered a ministry as a teacher and healer after having reached an age of 30 years old. His early message echoed that of a cousin of his, John, the son of Zechariah. There message was simple: Repent! God's Kingdom is near. Most of Jesus' ministry came after John had been incarcerated as a political prisoner by the titular "king" of Judea. Jesus would be later meet a similar fate. Ministering mostly in the province of Galilee, near the great lake by that same name, it was in his visits to Jerusalem that he fell out of favor with the leaders of Judaism. Daring to speak freely, without the commentaries that tied the people to tradition, Jesus would make plenty of enemies. Charged with the crime of blasphemy, he stayed out of Jerusalem until he was ready to die. At the time of the Jewish festival of Passover, in April, AD 33, against the objections of his disciples, the Teacher boldly faced his accusers. After a night time trial, he was condemned to die. Since the religious court did not have the right to kill him, he was brought before both the Roman and Jewish political authorities. With the threat of a riot at hand, the political leader Pontius Pilate agreed to send Jesus to be killed on a cross -- an upright stake with a cross bar to hold the victim off the ground. Just as Jesus had predicted, though, his body did not stay in the grave. On the first day past the Sabbath, he arose to fulfill the festival of First fruits. After doubting the story, his disciples saw the evidence, and then were visited by their risen Master. Forty days later Jesus rose visibly into the clouds. He would appear to a young disciple named Stephen just before that man died from stoning. Then, ironically, he would appear to the zealous Pharisee who had overseen the stoning of Stephen. That man was named Saul and would become a leading teacher of believers for a generation throughout the northern shores of the Mediterranean Sea Over a generation later, Jesus would appear to John, one of his closest friends on earth, to reveal a vision of the consummation of the Age. John would also write a personal account of his Master's life as he remembered the ministry of spectacular miracles performed near and around Jerusalem. This is what I would be looking for as a reader of the article. I will be putting this up at my site, along with a person info box. The article is about the content of the life and ministry of Jesus. The theology can come out mostly in separate articles. The main body of the article can bring out the concepts, linking to the separate articles. SouthWriter (talk) 01:18, July 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: This would actually be a great summary for the beginning of the Jesus Christ article (maybe summarized even more). With the encyclopedia-style the wiki is trying to approach it is also important we document accounts of Jesus in even more detail later on throughout the article. Many wiki articles have a summary and then contain headings that dive into all the details. This article is a bit different than a lot of the others (as it is one of the most important) in the way that is formatted. Rather than there being a "Biography" section there is an "Accounts" section as there are many events outside of Jesus's human life. Also the Characteristics section is listed before rather than after the accounts section. Please see my message for more detail In Christ, Superdadsuper, Biblicalapedia Administrator and Bureaucrat : Well, I have just spent a bit of time on your article, though I only took out ("hid" using code") one thing under the Characteristics. Your arguement for "Unmarried" had nothing to do with case for a celibate savior. The argument for celibacy that Paul may apply, but context does not warrant the application to a Rabbi under Jewish Law. Using Jesus' words about no marriage in the resurrection has nothing to do with life in this age. : The paragraph about free will among mortal men is in stark contrast to the apparent bound will of Jesus Himself! I won't get into what the will has to do with anything, but suffice it to say that God's will being thwarted by man's free will just does not make sense. : I moved the "Characteristics" section to the bottom. I would like to make changes beyond that, but I will need to do a point by point discussion with you before I dare try. : In Christ, : SouthWriter (talk) 22:48, September 21, 2015 (UTC) : Re:I think the synoposis is sort of long. The one on the Elijah article is a a good size I think, we can discuss this more in our first admin meeting (feel free to add page intros or the Jesus Christ article specifically to the admin meetings document). There's lot of issues we have to get through as well that I have been putting off for a while until I recieved the aide of another admin : In Christ, : Superdadsuper, Biblicalapedia Administrator and Bureaucrat Well, actually, I didn't add anything to the intro yet, or much to the Biographical info. The synopsis of the Elijah article is indeed about what I want to see on every article of persons of interest. The reader should get an overview of the Lord's life, and to an extent the purpose, in the opening paragraphs. It can be fleshed out in the article over time. I just realized you were referring to the first post rather than the second. What in those short paragraphs can be taken out? In His Service, SouthWriter (talk) 23:59, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Vocabulary I noticed that my editing of "non-handsome" was reversed. "Non-handsome" is not a word. Whereas I used "nondescript" (lacking distinctive or interesting features or characteristics), which seems to be what Isaiah means, "unattractive" seems to be a good anonym for "handsome." Although "Encompassment" is indeed a word, "human encompassment" sounds like Jesus surrounded a body rather than taking upon himself the 'form of a servant. "Incarnation" was an act of humilty in which He took upon himself a body. He actually voluntarily "emptied himself" of his divinity (Phil. 2). SouthWriter (talk) 03:47, July 26, 2015 (UTC) RE: Again apologies for my dominance in the writing. I do not intend to make it seem like I am bashing out all other edits in favor of mine. I see what you mean (I think I misunderstood by nondescript you meant it doesn't describe rather not handsome) both of those words. I encourage you for editing pratice and getting to know you better to encourage you to add those two things yourself. Thanks, Superdadsuper, Biblicalapedia Administrator and Bureaucrat